


Cracks in the Coin

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: What Once Was [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Arthur would not watch anyone else he loved die no matter how hopeless it might seem.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: What Once Was [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915285
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cracks in the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced to their knees

Arthur could feel the rapid beating of his heart in his chest, like a thousand horses charging across the plains of Camelot. Sweat and blood marked his skin, his hair, his men as they stood, tense against the old ruins of an ancient castle long forgotten by Albion. His knights and a handful of foot soldiers were all that was left…they hadn’t expected to be attacked, it was meant to be a peace mission, a diplomatic envoy. It was a miracle they had made it this far.

Well maybe not.

Arthur was keenly aware of Merlin’s presence behind him, of the too fragile shield they’d created with their bodies, attempting to maintain a defense. He wished he could tell him to run, to escape through the ruins and make a break for Camelot, but he couldn’t.

Last he’d dared look behind him, he’d seen the paleness of his face, the thin sheen of sweat, his sickly demeanor and he knew there would be no getting out of this. Clenching his jaw, Arthur tensed, hand clenched tight around his sword as the small army approached.

The odds wouldn’t stop him from fighting till his last breath for the man behind him and a glance at his knights, revealed they would do the same. The owed Merlin their lives and they would give it willingly, just as he had nearly done a thousand times.

Besides, Arthur couldn’t bare to watch another person he loved die.

“Arthur.”

“No.”

“Arthur.”

He did not let his eyes waver from in front of him, “Merlin no. It’ll kill you.”

“We’re dead anyway if I don’t.”

“No!” he snapped.

They had poisoned Merlin the moment they crossed the border, some sniveling saddle boy who should never have gotten that close to the King’s consort, let alone the Court Sorcerer. They’d been too trusting; they were always too trusting and now they were paying for it. The weight of people’s hatred for magic never ceased to stun him.

Merlin had only begun to show signs hours ago, nearly three days since crossing the border and the plan had slowly revealed itself since. They’d known how powerful he was and hadn’t risked an outright assassination, choosing instead to weaken him before attacking on the field. Once they were all dead, these forces would be marched on Camelot.

An antidote had been prepared, far from perfect but it had done the job of keeping Merlin from dying out right. Arthur had been beside himself since he’d watched him sway and collapse, and that had only endangered them further. The effort of the fight and the magic he’d expelled in order to figure out what had happened, only left him worse off. Merlin had refused to say it, refused to show weakness even though it was a truth all could see. If Merlin used his magic, any large gestures until he was healed…he would not survive it.

They were almost on them.

Arthur focused his gaze on the man in the front, his horse, a regal black purebred, adorned in all kinds of ornate chains and symbols. He wasn’t the king, but he was the prince and Arthur was determined to take his life as payment for attacking the man he loved, his country, his friends.

“Steady!” he called.

“Ready!”

“Shields!”

As one they lifted their shields and steadied their swords. Arthur planted his feet in the dirt and prepared for the onslaught…only to hear the hard, splintering crack of thunder in the otherwise clear, blue sky.

His blood turned to ice in veins.

Lightening strikes rained down on the approaching forces, striking with the kind of coordination that was both deadly and unexpected. The ground seemed to tremble as the line of men broke suddenly, screams rising up as they scattered, either being hit by the flashes or being willfully turned away from where they stood firm.

His men stared in awe.

Arthur swung around to find Merlin, irises lined with bright gold and arms outstretched in front of him, mouth moving silently around ancient, strange words. He had never been so terrified, not of Merlin, never of Merlin, but for him.

“Stop,” the word was drowned out by another boom of thunder and Arthur could see the trembling in his body. “Merlin stop, that’s enough!”

His voice was joined by the knights, their expressions twisted into something a little hopeless like they already thought this was it. Arthur would not allow it to be, not now, not like this, “you damn prat! STOP.”

All at once it went silent and Merlin was looking directly at him, eyes no longer golden, having settled back into his familiar, comforting blue. His brows furrowed, almost like he was confused or amused and then he abruptly fell to his knees.

Arthur was at his side between one heartbeat and the next, his hands gripping his shoulders and willing him not to take his last breath right there, “Merlin? Talk to me, are you alright?”

Merlin coughed, his entire body wracked with it until finally he spit out blood and Arthur stared for one long second before he was shouting orders “Percival get my horse! Everyone else saddle up, we’re riding for Camelot and we aren’t stopping!”

There was no guarantee they’d make it, which was why they’d given up before, choosing to face the army, but now they had time, they had a chance, “you idiot Merlin.”

The man he loved looked at him, a weak smile on his bloodied lips, “when have I ever done what you wanted Arthur?”

Shaking his head, he helped Merlin to his feet and with Percival’s help, they heaved him up onto the horse. Arthur swung up behind him and gathered him close, one arm secure around his drooping form, “I know you like to disobey me Merlin but I swear on Albion and destiny and my life, if you die on me now, I’ll never forgive you.”

Merlin squeezed his hand, a silent promise after all these years. Arthur kicked them into a gallop, and they started for the border. He would ride them mercilessly, because this would not be the end, this would not be their story and he never believed in destiny anyway _._


End file.
